Unexpected Turns
by tAkuMi aZuKi
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with the person you don't even notices. I mean, he's there yet you don't know him. He ignores you, but now. You, You love him. Now what? PLease just read. Story is better than Summary.
1. Prologue

=) 143 (=

Ren-chan: Hello! I'm here with another fan fiction of Vampire Knight. This story will be about Kaname and Zero. To those who have been reading _fearless night_ fan fiction, don't worry, I won't abandon it. I really just have to write this.

Zero: Why are you here again?

Ren-chan: Didn't you miss me? Or is it Aimi-chan (my OC in Fearless Night)?

Zero: NO!

Ren-chan: (pouts) you're so cruel!

Zero: BAKA!

&R.&R.

=) 143 (=

Unexpected Turns

Prologue

=) 143 (=

_Song: Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyonce_

=) 143 (=

_You're everything I thought you never were_

_And nothing like I thought you could've been_

_But still you live inside of me_

_So tell me how is that?_

I never thought that I'll fell in-love with you.

At first, I don't know you,

Not even try to notice you,

But now it feels like I'm in-love with you. 

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_

_The only one I'd love to not forgive_

_And though you break my heart, you're the only one _

_And though there are times when I hate you_

_Cause I can't erase_

_The times that you hurt me _

_And put tears on my face_

_And even now while I hate you_

_It pains me to say_

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

You've hurt me so many times,

But why do I still feel this way?

You've hurt me that I don't even want to forgive you,

But why can't I help myself to help you? 

_I don't wanna be without you babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you_

_But let me just say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No_

_No broken-hearted girl_

_I'm no broken-hearted girl_

I can't live a life without you,

I just want to be with you.

Just seeing your smile makes my day,

So please don't break my heart,

'Cause I don't wanna play that part. 

_Something that I feel I need to say_

_But up to now I've always been afraid_

_That you would never come around_

_And still I want to put this out_

I've always wanted to complain,

But I'm so afraid that you'll walk away.

Yes, I'm so afraid,

But I still want to let you know how I feel. 

_You say you've got the most respect for me_

_But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me_

_And still you're in my heart_

_But you're the only one and yes_

_There are times when I hate you_

_But I don't complain_

_Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away_

_Oh but now I don't hate you_

_I'm happy to say_

_That I will be there at the end of the day_

You told me we're friends,

But somehow I don't feel that.

But still even thought it's like that,

I always be there to help you in every way. 

_I don't wanna be without you babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you _

_But let me just say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No_

_No broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo_

_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah_

_Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free_

_To spread my wings and fly away_

_Away With you _

_yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh_

Now, I'm here with you.

I don't know if it's just a dream come true.

But still I want to believe,

Yes, you're here beside me,

It's only about you and me. 

_I don't wanna be without my baby_

_I don't wanna a broken heart_

_Don't want to take a breath with out my baby_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you _

_But let me just say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No_

_I don't want a broken heart _

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No.._

_No broken-hearted girl_

_Broken-hearted girl No…no… _

_No broken-hearted girl_

_No broken-hearted girl_

=) 143 (= 

Ren-chan: YAY! My Prologue is done.

Zero: I can't believe you spent a lot of time just thinking about the title.

Ren-chan: Hey! Don't tell them!

Zero: (Sighs) you'll never learn. Anyway, this pathetic little girl here doesn't own vampire knight and I hope I don't have to repeat that every time. Please give us Reviews, 'cause if you don't I'll be su—

Ren-chan: (Covers Zero's mouth) don't worry about him. Anyway, please tell me anything about this story. This is just the prologue so I don't expect you to understand things that much. I hope you'll be watching out for the start of Unexpected Turns. See you soon! (Let's go of Zero's mouth)

Zero: (Catches his breath) do you want me to get killed?!

Ren-chan: No… See you soon… CHI =) 

=) 143 (=


	2. New to Things

=) 143 (=

Ren-chan: YAY! I'm here for premiere chapter of '_Unexpected Turns_'. I just want to tell you that most of my chapter will be supported by songs but I don't own them. Also vampire knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. Please Re—

Zero: Stop Talking!

Ren-chan: WHY!

Zero: You don't want them to just hear/read you're talking, do you?

Ren-chan: BUT—

Zero: Shut up!

Ren-chan: (Pouts and fake tears) BUT…

Zero: Go to sleep and dream about that damn guy who dumped you. (Points at the Door of Ren-chan's Room)

Ren-chan: (Nods and go to her rooms) BLEH! (Slams the doors shut)

After 15 minutes…

Ren-chan: (tip-toes in front of the computer and switched it on with Zero sleeping on the Sofa of her study room) Sweet Dreams, Zero-chan… (Starts typing again)

=) 143 (= 

Unexpected Turns 

Chapter 1. New to things 

=) 143 (= 

_Song: Fifteen by Taylor Swift_

=) 143 (= 

My name is Furukawa Kana and I just transferred to this new town. I'm from a place far from here and I just got transferred to a new school named Cross Academy. I just turned fifteen a day before I traveled here. My family sent me here alone. And now I'm starting at a new school. I hope I make a lot of friends... 

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your first day_

_And say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

Walking down out of the car with my baggage in front of my trembling legs, this is my first day of school. I walked through the staircase of this old-fashioned but elegant staircase as the taxi drove away. I'm transferring here and I really don't know anyone here.

I walked through the hallway leading to the chairman's office and one I reached it I knocked as gently as possible. When I heard someone say 'come in' I took the offer and opened the door. A young man greeted me. He has an ash-blonde hair and he wore a pair of glasses that suits him well, not to mention he's wearing a cute apron.

"Hello, Kana-chan!" He greeted.

He's smile was plastered in his face and he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked by his actions and I'm really about to die. He pushed me a little after he realized that I'm dying. I was really pale.

"Kana-chan! Pull yourself together…!" He shouted.

He continued to shove me and then the door opened and I got back to my senses. I thank God because I'm still alive. I stared at the two figures who stepped in the office to see a girl at about my age but a little shorter. She has a dark brown hair and she's really pretty. Beside her is a tall guy with silver hair and purple eyes. He's cute but who cares about him?

"Kana-chan, this is Yuuki and Zero, my foster children. They'll be guiding you to your room and give you a tour around the campus." The chairman introduced.

I smiled at them and Yuuki took my hand witch shocked me.

"It's nice to meet you, Kana-chan!" She smiled.

I gave her a smile and we left the room. 

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

"_You know, I haven't seen you around before."_

They gave me a tour around the campus and told me about Cross Academy. This school has a night class that makes it different to the other schools. Yuuki-chan also told me that she and Zero are here to keep piece between the day and night classes. I don't really know much about this school. This is my first year in this town and school after all.

We were walking towards the moon dorm when we heard squeals of girls. Kiryuu-san groaned in irritation.

"They're at it again!" Kiryuu-san said.

"They're always like that!"Yuuki-chan retorted.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Kana-chan, please stay here for a while." Yuuki-chan replied

She dashed of with Kiryuu-san heading to where the screams are coming from. I decided to follow them out of curiosity and when I came there's a large crowd of girls screaming for the night class. The girls were from the day class and the night class was a class of beauties.

Not only that, someone caught my attention. He was the cutest, no, coolest guy I've ever seen. He has dark brown hair like Yuuki-chan's and he's really cute. He then stopped for a while and stared at me. I blushed with his stare and he walked towards me.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

I nodded and still blushing but I can feel the girls' deadly glares. The guy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you then. My name's Kuran Kaname," He smiled, "Yuuki-chan, good work today."

"Ye…yeah… Kaname-senpai…"Yuuki-chan stammered.

The night class has departed and everyone left leaving me, Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-san.

"Why… Why is a pureblood vampire here?" I asked frozen.

I know his name. KURAN KANAME. The son of the purebloods Kuran Haruka and Juri.

"You know about vampires?!" Yuuki-chan shouted.

"Yeah…"I replied. 

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

Yuuki-chan knocked at the door and a girl with amber color hair opened the door. She has cute and quite babyish blue eyes. She was so cute that you wouldn't believe she's a 15 year old girl.

"Good evening, Aiko-chan!" Yuuki-chan greeted.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"This is Furukawa Kana-chan, she'll be staying on the same dorm as you are," Yuuki-chan replied, "Now go inside."

Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-san left me alone with her on the room she offered me the free bed and she said it was nice to have a cute roommate like me. We talked a lot before we fall into a deep sleep. Living in this school might not be as bad as I think. I hope things will get better in the near future.

_  
And then on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And your momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round_

_But in your life you'll do greater than _

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

=) 143 (= 

Ren-chan: It's done! (Covers her mouth) Shh…

Zero: (Sits up and rubs his eyes) what happened? (Sees Ren-chan in front of the computer) HEY!

Ren-chan: Hello… (Waves at Zero… Saves her work and rushed to her room…)

Zero: (sighs) she didn't even switch the computer off…

Screen: Zero runs off to a cliff and commits suicide…

Zero: That kid! REN!

Ren-chan: (In her bed) BLEH! 

=) 143 (=


End file.
